Princess of Gotham
by Darkanghel
Summary: This is a sequel to my other fanfic Harley's Choice. Growing up is never easy but to Lucy life has always been a mess. She is stuck between insanity and sanity, as her dad had done everything in his power to drive her to madness. Will she go mad like her parents? How can she have a normal life being the child of the king and queen of Gotham? Will she choose a life of crime?
1. Princess of Gotham

**English is not my first language so I apologize for any errors.**

 **If you haven't seen Suicide Squad I recommend you to see if before reading.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN SUICIDE SQUAD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS AND WB PICTURES**

* * *

 **This is a sequel to my other fanfic _Harley's choice._**

* * *

 **Princess of Gotham**

 _ **Prologue**_

.

"Where are you?" the joker asked and walked into the room. "I know you are in here."

He heard a giggle and run his fingers through his green hair, he looked towards the closet and walked straight to it then opened it.

"Not there, daddy." a little girl's voice said and giggled again.

"Come out now, Lucy." he said but no one moved.

Harley Quinn came into the room and looked at him

"What are you doing Puddin'?" she asked and blew a bubble with her chewing gum.

"She has been a bad girl again." he answered and Harley giggled at him.

"Oh Puddin' she is just a little girl."

"Mommy!" a little girl with brown hair came running and Harley picked her up. "Daddy is mad again."

"I know muffin, what did you do this time?"

"I cut a heart in his desk."

The joker looked at the little girl with his teeth clenched.

"She needs to be punished." the joker said and Harley held her daughter tighter.

"No not this time, who gave her the knife?"

"I did."

"She is five Puddin' and you gave her a knife?"

"I told you before Harley, I will raise her up to be like us."

"I know, you said that again and again when you gave her the toy gun." Harley said and looked at him

"Fine she's off the hook this time but next time I swear it will be her last day here."

He walked out from the room and Harley looked at her daughter

"Don't worry Muffin daddy is always saying that, what do mommy always say?"

"I'm his little princess and I will grow up to do great things with you two."

"That's right Muffin, mommy loves you and I would kill the whole world for you."

"I want to play kill Batman." Lucy said and smiled at her mom.

"Okay Muffin let's go and play." Harley said and walked with her daughter to the training room.


	2. Playing with fire

**Playing with fire**

.

Being a seventeen-year-old girl is hard enough but for Lucy life wasn't easy at any age. She was the product of her parent's mad love, two psychopaths in love. Her dad was insane and her mom was crazier than him and then it was her. She was in the middle of sanity and insanity, her childhood had been tough with the two of them and her dad had tried many times to break her like he broke her mom. She was ten when her dad urged her to kill for the first time, she had stared at the body as her dad had slit his throat in front of her. She never had any friends growing up and the only love she got was from her mom. She knew that her mom loved her with all her heart but she wasn't sure about her dad as he showed no emotion except for her mom, the infamous Harley Quinn.

Her dad the Joker or Mr. J as he liked to be called was never there for her, but he always made sure she behaved like he wanted to. She grew up hating Batman as he always put her dad in Arkham Asylum trying to cure him but Lucy knew her dad would only come back more insane as ever and every time her mom would break him out. Batman caught her mom too once and put her there so Lucy was without the both her parents for a year when she was twelve until Johnny Frost broke them both out with her dad's henchmen. She got more attached to Johnny as he was like her family, she knew he would always be there for her and he never could resist her smile that looked the same as her mom's and sometimes he could see the crazy in her eyes from her dad when she was smashing things in the mansion. Lucy got her dads temper which wasn't good as she wasn't patient in anything and she wanted things her way or she would lose it.

.

Lucy walked up the stairs and into her dad's office. Her mom was standing there looking at some blueprints. She looked at her blonde hair with pink and blue in it. Lucy didn't have blonde hair like her mom, hers was brown but she did have blue eyes like her mom's and she was pale like both of her parents. She hated that, she wanted to be normal but she knew that she would never be normal. She once said to her mom that she wanted to be normal and her response was "We don't get normal, we will never be normal." Lucy knew she didn't have a normal family. Long from it her family's fun wasn't sitting by the TV and watch a movie together, no they went out to raise hell instead. Her parents took her with them but never left any witnesses that could spread that they had a daughter, she was a secret but now when she was older she didn't want to play by her dad's rules anymore.

"Can I go out?" Lucy asked her mom and Harley turned around.

"No you can't." she said and got back to study the blueprints.

"But I'm bored mom." Lucy said and looked at the board that her mother had put up on the wall.

She looked at her dad's mugshot, he hadn't change at all. He had his green hair and those tattoos that she had asked him about when she was little but he didn't answer her question, he just ignored her.

"Okay boys this is how we do it." Harley said to her dad's henchmen and Lucy looked at the picture of Batman with devil horns. "We are breaking in here in this wall and leave Aaron Cash the hook man to me."

Once again her mom was breaking out her dad from Arkham Asylum. Lucy hated the Bat for always putting him there, he ruined her childhood.

"I'm bored mom." Lucy said again and Harley turned around and looked at her with a smile.

"Then go and play, mommy is busy and daddy is coming back tonight."

Lucy sighed at her mom and walked out from the office and downstairs into the kitchen.

Johnny Frost sat there drinking a cup of coffee.

"I'm bored." she said and he looked up at her. "Play with me?"

"Last time I played with you, you almost broke my leg." he said and she looked at him and pouted her lower lip.

"Please play with me." she said and he could see the crazy in her eyes with that angelic smile of her. "Please Frosty?"

"You know I can't say no to you." he said and she clapped her hands together in excitement.

They walked to the other side of the manor and into the big training room. She walked onto the mat on the floor and turned around towards him.

"Let's play." she said and jumped on him and he fell down on the floor.

.

"Muffin' we are back!" Harley shouted when she came in through the front door with the Joker hours later.

Lucy came out from her room from upstairs and looked down on her dad that was standing there in his purple crocodile coat.

"Hi daddy." she said and then walked into her room again.

"She has grown." the Joker said and looked at Harley.

"Our little Princess is almost seventeen now." Harley said and they walked into the living room. "Should we have a party?"

"Why should we?" the Joker asked and sat down in one of his chairs.

"Puddin' she's our little girl." Harley said and sat down in his lap. "You can't say you didn't miss her."

He looked at Harley and took a grip on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I've missed this hot ass." he said and kissed her. "I knew you would come for me."

"I always do." Harley said and smiled at him.

"Maybe we should take Lucy out with us." the Joker said and Harley tilted her head.

"You mean show her to everyone and let them live?" she asked and he smiled.

"Yes, she is grown enough to come and play with us in the big playground."

"She does love to play with Johnny." Harley said and the Joker laughed.

"I saw the black eye, was that her?"

"Yes, I told you she would fit in our little family." Harley said and kissed him.

"She's just lucky she doesn't look normal." he said and caressed Harley's cheek.

.

Lucy was looking at her mirror reflection, she had curled her brown hair and he mom had given her a purple sparkly short dress with cleavage. Lucy grabbed her black leather jacket and walked downstairs where her mom and dad was waiting.

"You look beautiful Muffin." Harley said and kissed her daughter on her cheek.

The Joker looked at her then turned around and walked out through the front door. Lucy knew that her dad never showed her any affection, he did however punish her. She still remembered when she was fifteen and he wanted her to come out with them and play their little games. She had refused and he had hit her and locked her inside a cage he had in the basement, she still remembered sitting on the cold floor crying.

Lucy walked with her mom outside to the car where Johnny was waiting for them, she gave him a smile and he smiled back when he knew his boss didn't look. She looked at the black eye she had given him and started to giggle a bit.

They arrived at one of her dad's clubs and her mom took her hand in hers and walked proudly in with her and the Joker. All eyes were on them when they walked in, Lucy hated the attention but pretended not the get bothered by it.

"Puddin' me and Muffin are going to dance." Harley said and pulled her daughter up in the glass cage. The Joker kept on walking to his VIP booth and Lucy looked at her mom as she was dancing. "Come on princess we have danced before, remember?"

Lucy smiled at her mom and started to move to the music mimicking her movements.

The Joker sat down in his booth and looked at both his girls, they were dancing together and he noticed all the guys looking at them, he clenched his jaw and turned to Johnny that was standing by the wall.

"Is he here yet?" he asked and Johnny looked at him.

"Not yet." he said and saw that his boss was agitated by something.

Johnny looked at where Lucy and Harley was dancing just for a second so that his boss wouldn't notice. She was truly her mom's daughter, she looked like a mini Harley in that dress.

The Joker sat and looked at both his girls moving in the glass cage, he saw all the guys that were looking at Lucy, no one dared to look at Harley if they knew what was good for them. Lucy was new for them, they all thought she was a new girl that Harley had a liking to and no one besides Johnny knew she was his daughter. Every time they had their "family fun" he always made sure the ones who knew about her had met a bullet in their heads or made they into pudding. He looked at his daughter dancing when he noticed a shadow over him, he kept on looking at his girls.

"Mr. J, I got your message." a manly voice said and the Joker turned towards him. "Who's the new girl?"

A man in his thirties was sitting towards him with dark hair, he had brown eyes and a scar on his lower lip.

The Joker looked at Harley and Lucy, then back at the man again.

"Do you like her?" he asked with a dark voice then smiled at him. "Does she do something for you?"

He got up from his booth and whistled after Harley like she was a dog, she walked with Lucy in her hand when she came into the booth.

"This gentleman here like her." the Joker said and Harley smiled at him. "I think we should give her to him."

Harley sat down next to the Joker and looked at Lucy, Lucy looked at the man then at her parents confused but then remembered what had happened the last time.

"Go on." Harley said and smiled at her daughter.

Lucy sat down in the man's lap and gave him a few pecks on his head then smiled at him.

"Are you enjoying yourself Mr. Grey?" the Joker asked and the man looked at Lucy.

"Oh yeah." he answered and Lucy started to play with his hair.

"A little bird told me that you have been stealing from me." the Joker said and Mr. Grey got stiff.

Harley smiled at Mr. Grey she knew what was coming then looked at her daughter still smiling.

Lucy looked at her dad then at the man.

"Mr. J. I don't know what you have heard but."

"Blah blah blah I don't like liars." the Joker said and Lucy got up from Mr. Grey's lap.

"Can I go now daddy?" she asked and Mr. Grey looked at the Joker and Harley that was smiling even bigger now.

"Daddy?" he asked in shock and Lucy smiled at him then sat down with her mom.

Harley picked up the Joker's purple gun and handed it to him.

"So any regrets?" the Joker asked but didn't wait for an answer before he pulled the trigger.

Lucy looked at the dead man then at her parents laughing, she felt sick so got up from the booth then walked into the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror and the blood that had splashed on her face, she cleaned herself up and went into a stall. She put on her leather jacket she had taken with her from the booth

"Lucy are you alright?" she heard Johnny ask after he knocked on the door.

"I'm good, I'll be right out." she said but started to climb out through the window.

She wanted to feel free not in a prison, she knew her dad would punish her but she didn't care.

A guy in his twenties came out from the club looking at her up and down then he walked to his motorcycle.

"You want a ride?" he asked her and she smiled at him. "Come on gorgeous."

Lucy got up on the motorcycle and put her arms around him when Johnny came running out from the club. Lucy smiled and blew a kiss at him when he saw her disappear into the night with the stranger.

"Fuck I'm so dead." Johnny said and walked back into the club.

He walked up to the Joker and Harley sat next to him playing with his hair.

"Where is she?" the Joker asked when Johnny looked at him with a frighten look.

"She is gone." he said and Harley turned around to look at Johnny.

She gave him a look that could kill as she took her gun in her hand.

"What was that?" she asked and got up from the booth. "Johnny where the hell is my daughter?"

"You better answer her Johnny." the Joker said and seemed amused by the situation.

"I don't know but I swear on my life that I will find her." Johnny said and the Joker got up from the booth.

"Your life means nothing, get out of our sight." he said and grabbed Harley's wrist. "Come on pumkin let's look after her."

Harley walked obedient with him out from the club, they got into the car and drove away.


	3. Secrets

**Secrets**

Lucy stepped off the motorcycle and started to walk away.

"Wait where are you going? the biker asked and she turned around and looked at him.

"I'm going now and thanks for the ride." she said and kissed him then bit his lip before walking away from him.

"Damn girl, you are crazy." he said and she laughed at him. "You look like Mr.J's girl when you laugh like that."

Lucy smiled at him and got closer to him.

"Are you talking about Harley Quinn?" she asked and put her hand on his chest. "I'll tell you a secret." She put her mouth close to his ear. "I'm her daughter." He stared at her and she giggled at him. "You should probably run as far as you can from Gotham."

"Why?"

"My dad hates when I disobey him and you helped me so I can only imagine what he would do to you."

"Are you saying your dad is Mr.J?"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner." she said and walked away but then turned around. "Oh if he finds you tell him I forced you, he might go easier on you then."

He looked after her as she disappeared into the dark night.

.

The Joker and Harley Quinn walked into a club, they looked around at the dancing young people and Harley aimed her gun at the speaker. They all screamed at the sound and all their attention went to the two criminals.

"Listen up all of you, I'm sure you all know who I am." the Joker said and Harley smiled. "We are looking for a young woman that looks like this."

He held up a photo of Lucy that Harley always carried with her.

"Speak up or my Puddin' might hurt you." Harley said and laughed.

"She's not here." the bouncer said when he came up to them with his own gun pointed at them but he was shaking.

The Joker looked at him then at his gun.

"You will be dead before you can pull that trigger." he said and the bouncer felt a gun against the back of his head.

Harley had sneaked up behind him, she smiled at looked at her Puddin' while she held the gun to the bouncer's head.

"So has anyone seen her?" the Joker asked and the people in the club shook their heads. "Oh well, up to you pumkin kill them or let them live?"

Harley pretended to think for a minute then shoot the bouncer in his head.

"Let's go Puddin', we can play later." she said and they walked laughing out of the club.

.

At midnight Johnny walked into the mansion, he was exhausted after searching for Lucy for hours. The Joker and Harley Quinn wasn't home yet so he went into his bedroom on the bottom floor. His room was pretty much empty compare to the rest of the mansion, his boss wanted him to be around all the time so he gave him a small room with a small TV, he had this small bed but it was enough for him. He lived pretty much a lonely life taking care of his boss's every command and he didn't mind, he wasn't as twisted and crazy as his boss and his lady but he did enjoy his job.

He took off his jacket and laid down on his bed then turned on the TV, he heard a noise and took his gun from his holster that was hanging on the chair next to the bed. He walked out from his room, up the stairs and into one of the bathrooms.

"Boss are you in there?" he asked but got no answer. He opened the door and heard the water from the shower, it was steamy in there and he couldn't see a thing before Lucy was standing there completely naked with her wet long brown hair.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked her when he looked down at the floor to avoid looking at her.

He looked down at the floor and at the purple dress that had blood stains on it.

"Are you blushing?" she asked and started to dry of her hair.

"Put something on you okay." he said and she giggled.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before." she said when she put on her pink bathrobe with the word princess on the back of it. "I'm dressed now."

"You were little." he said and looked at her. "What the hell have you been doing?"

She shrugged and picked up the dress from the floor then walked out in to the hall.

"Just doing what other girls do." she said and walked into her room when she heard the front door.

"Johnny!" she heard her dad shout and she heard how Johnny walked down the stairs. "You better have found her."

Lucy put on her underwear and some more clothes as she knew what was in store for her, then she walked out to the railing and looked down at her parents.

"Hi daddy." she said and smiled at him but he did not look amused.

"Where did you go?" Harley asked her angry and Lucy walked down the stairs.

"Around." she answered and looked at her dad.

"Who said you can go as you like?" he asked and grabbed her arm.

"Puddin' you said you wouldn't hurt her." Harley said and the Joker looked at her.

"Promises are meant to be broken." he said and dragged Lucy up the stairs into her room.

* * *

 **A/N: have a lot in my life right now so this chapter got short. Will update when I can. Not a fan of the chapter might be worse yet.**


	4. Pain is a part of life

**Pain is a part of life**

Lucy looked at her mirror reflection, she touched her lip it should hurt but it didn't. She knew better then to disobey her dad but she didn't mind that he punished her as she couldn't feel any pain. She noticed that when she was four and fell down the stairs when she run away from her dad as he was mad at her for cutting up his clothes with a pair of scissors. Her mom had screamed when she saw that her little girl's arm was twisted but Lucy didn't cry, she just looked at it as she couldn't feel the pain. She had tested how far she could go to not feel anything at all and she burned her hand in the fireplace, her skin got burn damaged but then healed by itself. That was when she realized she wasn't like other children, she asked her mom and she said that she was special and that neither of them was normal.

She starred at her mirror reflection when her lip started to heal, her black eye vanished and she got a smile on her face. She looked at her blue eyes with a beauty mark right under her right eye, she put on some makeup and then Lucy sneaked into her parents bedroom her mom was holding her dad and she saw her dad's gun on the nightstand careful she sneaked and took the purple gun she went to the garage and going to her dads purple Lamborghini she she blasted the stereo and drove away into the night.  
Lucy looked at The girls and guys and her age and held her dad's gun in her hand  
You all know who I am and I know that you are all waller experiments  
We all got special abilities mine is that I can't feel pain not even my parents know that  
Now it's time for the government to get payback for what they did to us when we were babies  
Unfortunately we can't torture Waller as my dad has already made her a vegetablesneaked into her parents' bedroom, her mom was holding her dad. Lucy looked at her dad's purple gun on the nightstand, carefully she sneaked and took it then she went to the garage saw that her dad's new car was there. With a big smile on her face she got into the purple Lamborghini and blasted the stereo and drove away into the night.

She drove through the gates of Gotham university and got out of the car, the street lights light up the campus as she walked towards one of the dorms. She climbed up the tree and opened one of the windows, she slid into the room and the light got turned on.

"Who are you?" a guy with dark hair asked her and she turned around with a smile on her face.

"Sorry I thought this was my cousin's room." she said and was about to walk out through the window again.

"Your cousin?" he asked and she turned around to look at him.

"Yes, Jenny Quinzel." she answered and he looked at her confused.

"Don't know anyone with the name like that."

"Oh, that's right, stupid me." Lucy said and laughed. "They changed their name after my aunt found out about my parents."

"Your parents?" he asked and looked down at the her belt. "Is that a gun?"

"Oh yes, it's my dad's."

"Your dad has a purple gun with gold on it?"

"Yes, he loves purple." she answered and smiled at him. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just that never heard of a grown man with a purple gun."

"The gun doesn't scare you?"

"No, I'm used to guns."

"You're cute." Lucy said and he looked away for a bit.

"Um thanks I guess." he said and looked back at her. "So what's your cousin's name?"

"Jenny Walker, do you know her or her brother?"

"I do actually."

"Can you show me where her dorm is?"

"Sure, it's the side of the building."

"Thanks." Lucy said and was about to go out through the window.

"Wait I can't let you do that." he said and took a grip on her arm.

"You think you can stop me?" she asked and smiled mischievous smile at him. She grabbed him and pushed him towards the wall with a smile. "You have no idea who I am."

"I'm Damien." he said and looked at her. "What's your name?"

"You will find out." she said and then jumped out through the window.

He run up and looked down as she laid on the ground and then got up and waved at him while she run away like nothing had happened.

.

Harley woke up and stared at the ceiling, she couldn't fall back to sleep after the bad dream she had. She turned around and looked at the Joker that was sleeping next to her, she got up from the bed and walked out from the bedroom.

She looked at Lucy's door then changed her mind and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She decided to make some hot chocolate with marshmallows and sat down in the living room, she turned on the TV and rolled her eyes when she saw Batman's picture on the newscast.

"Stupid Bats always everywhere." she said and looked at the other side of the room and saw the crack in the wooden panel wall.

.

 ** _Twelve years earlier_**

Lucy was running around, she was about five years old and her mom was chasing her.

"I'm going to get you." Harley said and chased her daughter in the living room.

"You can't catch me I'm batgirl." Lucy said and showed her tongue to her mom. "I'm evil and will kill you."

Harley laughed and her daughter attacked her.

"Oh, no let me go batgirl." she said and Lucy tickled her.

"I'm going to get you." Lucy said and saw her mom's baseball bat standing next to the couch. "Mine now."

"Lucy give mommy the bat, you know daddy gets mad when you brake things."

"My bat now." Lucy said and smashed it into the wall so the wood panel got cracked. "Oops, daddy is going to be mad."

Harley picked up her daughter and sat her down in her lap.

"No daddy won't be mad as you didn't do it, mommy did." she said and hugged her. "I won't let anybody hurt you."

Lucy hugged her mom when her dad came into the living room and looked at the crack in the wood panel.

"Lucy, did you do this?" he asked and looked at her with an angry look.

"No I did it." Harley said and he looked at her. "Lucy go up and play."

"Okay mommy." Lucy said and run up the stairs.

"So, Harley why did you kill the wall?" the Joker asked and Harley walked up to him.

"Because I'm bored Puddin'." she said and bit her finger. "You never play with me anymore."

"You know why."

"Don't you want to rev up your Harley?" she asked and bit her lip.

If he would have eyebrows he would have raised them but he shook his head and smiled at her.

"Johnny bring the car around, we are going to play." he said and Harley smile at her Puddin'.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter was a little short but I have been so busy with my life. My boyfriend will come here from England and are going to stay until January 15th but will be able to write anyway but I have been lacking inspiration.**

 **Bonus if anyone got the "Rev up your Harley" line, I just love that line so had to have it in here.**

 **Please continue to write reviews, I read everyone of them and I appreciate every one of you that reads this fanfiction.**


	5. Normal is a setting on the dryer

**Normal is a setting on the dryer**

 **.**

Lucy was lying in the bed and watched as her cousin Jenny was typing on the computer keyboard.

"So, have you found them?" she asked when she got up from the bed then started to pace in the room.

"You have to give me some time, I may be a computer genius but I'm not that fast." Jenny answered and put a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"I don't have time Jen, you know what will happen if I'm not home when Mr. J wakes up."

"I told you I would text you the information."

"And let anyone know about them?" Lucy asked and picked up her daddy's gun she was caring. "I can't let mom or dad find out, specially not my dad."

"You told me." Jenny said and switched to the second computer screen.

"You are my best friend but you are also my family." Lucy said and smiled at her.

"I love you too Lucy." Jenny said and Lucy laughed a little. "Did I tell you about the guy I met?"

"Yes, you have and you wish you could live happily ever after." Lucy said and sat down on the bed. "Must be nice to be normal."

"It's not that nice, I mean if I get stabbed, I don't heal like you do." Jenny said and looked at her.

"Believe me I rather be normal, go to college like you or work a normal job like your brother."

"You always want what you can't have." Jenny said and looked at the screen. "I found one."

"Name and where?"

"Melissa Jones and she has no record of residence but she has a criminal record so I know where she used to live."

"Fine give me the address."

"Lucy, it says here she tried to kill someone."

"Who cares?" Lucy asked and looked at her. "You do know my parents, right?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine, give me the address."

Jenny wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Be careful."

"I will, see you in a week." Lucy said and went to the window then climbed down.

.

Lucy walked down the street, it was almost morning and she had to hurry to get home

Her heels echoed as she walked, she heard footsteps behind her so she started to walk faster.

The footsteps behind her started to walk faster too so when she got to the corner of a building she hid behind a dumpster.

"Where are you girl?" a man asked dressed in a black suit. "You can't have gone far."

Lucy didn't recognize the man but she kept hidden as another man in a grey suit came behind her, he grabbed her and pulled her up on her feet.

"Let go of me you, asshole!" she screamed and tried to twist out of his grip.

"You can thank your dad for this." the man holding her said as the other man in the black suit came up with a syringe in his hand.

"You are messing with the wrong girl." Lucy said and kicked the man with the syringe, did a headbutt on the other one so he lost his grip on her. "Who are you?" She pointed her gun towards the man who had the syringe. "Move one inch and your friend here will get his brains blown out."

"I'm not telling you anything." the man who had hold her said and spitted on the ground.

"Fair enough, why don't we see how long you are willing to be loyal to your boss." she said and smiled one of her crazy smiles. "You seem to know who my dad is, so that makes you really stupid to go after his daughter."

She looked at the man in the grey suit that had a bloody nose after she headbutted him.

"So ones again, who are you two and why are you following me?"

"Not telling you a thing." the man in the grey suit said.

"Wrong answer." she said and shot his friend in the leg. The man in the black suit screamed in pain and she pointed the gun at the man in the grey suit. "So want to tell me an answer now?"

"You are so your fathers daughter." the man in the grey suit said and Lucy laughed a little.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." she said and then put down the gun. " Go and take your friend with you, and tell whoever your boss is to leave me the hell alone."

The man in the grey suit picked up his friend and then looked at her.

"We work for Black Mask." he said and disappeared with his friend.

Lucy looked at her dads gun and smiled.

.

 ** _Four years earlier_**

Lucy sat on a chair and looked at her dad, he and her mom was having some fun with some gangsters.

"You really think I would just stand there and watch you put your filthy hands on my woman?" the Joker asked and hit one of the guys that was strapped to the chair. "Like I could ever get bored with her, every day is a rollercoaster ride."

Harley giggled when she looked at her Puddin' getting all worked up over her. She picked up a knife and looked at Lucy who was sitting there.

"Do you want to play Muffin?" she asked and Lucy looked at her mom and then at her dad.

"You don't have to." Johnny Frost whispered to her and she looked up at him.

He was standing at the side just watching what was happening.

"What was that?" the Joker asked and looked at Johnny. "What did you just say to her?"

"Boss I..." Johnny started to say but got interrupted.

"He said I should join in on the family fun." Lucy said and got up from the chair.

The Joker looked at her and he handed her a scalpel, she walked with unsteady steps towards the guy strapped to the table.

"This guy Princess, has naughty thoughts about you. He is a really dirty pervert." the Joker said and put his hand on Lucy's. "Let daddy show you how to punish him."

She felt how her hand followed his as he cut the man's stomach, she stared at the blood and tried to keep calm.

Harley looked at her daughter and took the scalpel from her.

"Let me do it Puddin'." she said and the Joker looked at her.

"She needs to learn." he said and smiled at the guy. "I want her to learn how to be like us."

"She's only thirteen Puddin'." Harley said and the Joker looked at her.

"Are we having a problem here, Pumkin?"

Lucy who hated when her dad got mad grabbed a knife on the table and sliced the guys throat.

"Am I done?" she asked and looked at her parents.

Harley looked at the dead guy and then at the bloody knife in Lucy's hand in shock.

"You made daddy proud Princess." the Joker said and smiled at her. "You can go now, lesson over."

Lucy walked upstairs and into the bathroom, she stared at her bloody hands that didn't want to stop shaking. She told herself that it would get easier but it never did, this was the fourth person she had killed for her dad and she hated the feeling she got.

It knocked on the door when she tried to get the blood of her hands.

"Lucy?" Johnny asked and she felt how the tears where about to come. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need some time."

"You don't sound fine."

"Leave me alone and I will be." she said and sat down on the bathroom floor.

She heard how he walked away and let the tears come

* * *

 **A/N: _Hi guys I'm sorry I haven't updated but been busy with cosplaying, work and had my fiancee here for 6 weeks. I hope you like this chapter, not sure I did as it got a little rushed._**


	6. Be my friend

**Be my friend**

.

Lucy looked at her mom dancing in the cage at her dad's club, he sat in his booth as always showing everyone that she only danced for him and no one else. Lucy was sitting in his office as she was not allowed to be seen after that her dad found out she had been sneaking out without his permission, it was his rules and she had better obey them so he locked her up in his office as he didn't let her out of his sight.

She sat in her dad's armchair and looked at the surveillance screens, she saw her dad fixate his eyes on her mum as she was dancing seductive when she moved her hips in the short red metal mesh dress with black diamond on it.

Lucy sighed and spun the chair around before she jumped out of it and looked at the windows, they were customized so she could see out but nobody could see in. Her cellphone vibrated and she glanced at the door before she picked it up.

"It's me, I must go home for the holidays but I will take my stuff with me so you will get what you are searching for." Jenny said and Lucy did a face when she was thinking about that Christmas was coming.

She hated Christmas ever since she was a child her dad ruined every Christmas as he hated it. Her mums friend Pamela Isles also known as Poison Ivy usually got Lucy a little Christmas tree she could hid in her bedroom but every time her dad found out and set the little tree on fire and laughed.

The best gift she ever gotten was her very own gun in a blood red color with gold details and a jester skull on the sides, she loved that gun but she had never used it.

"It's fine say hello to auntie Helen." Lucy said with a smile.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Jenny said and Lucy laughed.

"Jeez I'm kidding Jen, see you later." she said and hung up.

She looked at the other side of the window and saw a flash.

"What the hell was that? she thought and tried to see what it was but it was pitch dark in that building.

"You better be in there." her dad said when he unlocked the door. "If not I will hurt you." She rolled her eyes and sat down on his desk with her arms crossed. The door opened and there her dad was with the same crazy smile as always. "That's daddy's princess doing as she is told for once so I don't have to hurt you."

"Did I ever have a choice in this, Mr. J?" she asked and his smile disappeared.

"I told you before my rules or I'll not be so nice."

"You are never nice Mr. J. You are supposed to be my dad but you never showed it. "Lucy said and saw that her mom came in behind him.

"Puddin' what are you two talking about?" she asked and put a perfect manicured hand on the Joker's shoulder.

Lucy look at her mom, she saw the double ring in gold with the word Damaged with diamonds on it, her mom's tattoo that said Daddy's little monster was showing on her chest and she had her pink and blue hair straight.

"I'm sick of his rules mom!" Lucy said and Harley walked into the room and closed the door after her.

"Muffin we talked about this."

"My name is Lucy not Muffin or Princess, I'm done." Lucy said and grabbed her bag.

Harley grabbed her arm while the Joker just stood there not showing a hint of emotions.

"Muffin listen to me, we love you and you are a part of this family." Harley said and Lucy shook her head.

"This is not a family mom and thanks to him I have Black Mask after me after what he did."

"What are you talking about?" Harley asked and looked at the Joker then back at Lucy.

"I shot a man, he and his friend attacked me and I shot him." Lucy said and the Joker laughed.

"Puddin' stop it someone tried to attack our little girl." Harley said and the Joker looked at her then at Lucy.

"Did he scream?" he asked and Lucy looked at him.

"Let me out of here." Lucy said but the Joker just smiled at her and shook his head.

"You disobeyed me and you know what that means."

Lucy clenched her jaw and then picked up her dad's gun that she still had and pointed it right at him.

"Muffin put the gun away." Harley said but the Joker just laughed.

"You really don't know your dad, do you?"

"Oh, I do know you daddy, let me out of here or I will do something really bad."

"Like what?" he asked and walked closer to her. "You can't hurt me princess."

Lucy smiled at her dad when he put his chest right at the barrel of the gun.

"Muffin put the gun away." Harley said but Lucy looked straight into her dad's eyes.

"She won't do it Harley, she is to weak and pathetic." Lucy squeezed the trigger but it didn't go of so he grabbed the gun and smacked her right in the face so she fell to the floor. "Harley leave."

Harley looked at her daughter then at her Puddin'.

"No." she said and he looked at her.

"What was that, Pumkin?"

Lucy looked at her mom and then at her dad, she got up from the floor and run to the door, she opened the door and looked back at her mom and dad.

"If you leave now Lucy you will wish you never got born." the Joker said.

"Goodbye." Lucy said and run out to the crowed club with loud music playing.

She run right into someone and when she looked up she recognized the face.

"Damien." she said and he smiled at her.

"So, we meet again my mystery girl." he said and she turn around to see her dad raging out of the office.

"Please take me away from here." she begged him and he looked at her strange but then took her hand.

.

Lucy stepped out of the car after Damien had open the door for her.

"So, are you going to tell me your name this time?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Lucy, just Lucy." She answered and he looked at her.

"Okay Lucy, so what are the reason for you begging a stranger to take you away?" he asked and Lucy walked to the railing of the bridge to look at the view of Gotham city.

"Family." she answered and held a tight grip on her bag.

"Oh, I know how family can be." he said and stood beside her.

"You don't know my family." she said and felt her gun in her bag. "My parents are insane."

"Everyone's parents are insane." he said and she looked at him.

"Not like mine." she said and walked away from him. "Thank you for taking me away from there but you better stay away from me."

"Why should I do that?" he asked and she turn around. "I'm not scared easily."

"You never seen scary." she said and turn around to walk again.

"What if I want to get to know you?" he asked and she stopped walking.

"Trust me you don't want to, I'm not a good person."

He run up to her and she looked at him.

"Neither am I." he said.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked and he looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I tell you to stay away and you don't listen, trust me stay away from me." she said and turn around to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "Let go of me."

"You don't seem so scary." he said and she looked at him then picked up her gun and pointed it at him.

"How do you like me now?" she asked and kept it pointed at him. "Go away Damien and if you ever see me again turn away."

He looked at her then walked away from her, she sighed and looked at the safety on the gun then put it back in her bag.

.

Pamela Isley was watering her plant when the doorbell rang, she walked to the door and looked through the peephole.

"Are you alone?" she asked the person through the door.

"Yes Red, I'm alone." the voice said and she opened the door.

"What did he do this time?" she asked and looked at Harley that looked like a wreck with black streaks running down her face.

"Lucy is missing." Harley said and walked into the apartment.

"What do you mean missing?"

"She run away and she won't come back."

"Why do I have a feeling HE has a finger in this?" Pamela said and Harley sat down on the couch. "Why you even stay with him is still a mystery to me.

"

Red I'm not here about him, my baby girl has run away!"

"And it's his fault Harley." Pamela said and sat down next to her. "It's always his fault, so what did he do to her?"

"Red please just help me find her."

"Harley hun come on you know how she is, she is half you and half a clown that has no feelings." Pamela said and Harley looked at her. "But she does love both of you and she will come back even if he is a piece of shit."

"Not this time." Harley said and sighed. "She doesn't want to be part of our family."

"She said that when she was ten remember?"

"It's different now, she is almost seventeen and she has been sneaking out a lot."

"You mean like with guy?"

"She left with one." Harley said and got up from the couch. "Puddin' is looking for her and I don't know what will happen when he finds her."

"You really think he would kill her?"

"No, he wouldn't kill her, he would hurt her really, really bad." Harley said and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys I know I've been gone along time but had a accident so couldn't write for a while. But now I'm back and will update again as soon as I can. Thank you all for still following and favorite my story and I hope you all liked this chapter.**


	7. Trick or Treat

**Trick or treat**

.

The Joker walked into his living room, saw one of Lucy's pictures and throw it in the fireplace.

"How dare his own blood turn her back to him?" Sometimes he wondered why he even let her be born. That girl had only brought him problems and his enemies can use her against him. He hated to feel powerless, he was the one always in control but Lucy made him lose that when she tested his patience and always got him into a rage just like her mom did.

He looked at a picture of him and Harley holding Lucy when Lucy was a couple of months. Johnny had taken the picture and Harley had framed it and put it on the shelf next to the fire place.

"Smile for the camera Lucy!" Harley said and turned around to look at the Joker. "Puddin' I want you to be in the picture too!" He grunted and rolled with his eyes.

"I don't want to."

"You promised!"

"This is just silly Harley, why are we even doing this?"

"Puddin' I want this picture taken and you better be in it."

"Are you threatening me Pumkin?" he asked and lowered his face closer to her with his cold eyes, Harley pouted her lip and looked at him. "I don't respond well to threats!"

He grabbed her arm and Lucy started to laugh and he looked down at her and a smile came.

Johnny took the picture and the Joker looked up at him.

"See she likes her daddy." Harley said but the Joker walked out from the room.

That was the only time he ever smiled at Lucy and he hated that picture showing his weakness. But somehow, he couldn't throw it away when he looked at that little girl in Harley's arms.

"Boss?" Johnny asked and he looked up from the picture.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"We found Black Mask and his men, what do you want to do now?"

"Let's give him something to wear that mask for." The Joker said and walked out with Johnny.

.

Damien walked into Wayne manor and looked around.

"So nice to see you Master Wayne." Alfred Pennyworth said and Damien looked at him. "Your father is in his office."

"Nice to see you too Pennyworth." Damien said and walked up the stairs.

Bruce Wayne was sitting at his desk when Damien knocked on the door.

"Damien so nice to see you, I hope your studies goes well?"

"Yes they are, I need your help with something."

"What might that be son?"

"I want you to find out some background about a person."

"So this is about a girl?"

"No it's nothing like that." Damien said and his dad gave him a look. "Okay fine it is like that."

"So what do you know about her?"

"Her name is Lucy."

"That's it?"

"Well I did take this from her." Damien said and gave him Lucy's cellphone.

"You stole from the young lady?"

"Borrowed dad."

Bruce looked at his son with one raised eyebrow.

"So you will give it back?"

"Of course when I find her." Damien said and looked at his dad. "But I don't know where she is."

"Fine I'll see what I can find." Bruce said and walked down the stairs with Damien.

.

"Shit shit shit!" Lucy said when she looked through her bag. She poured all the things out but her cellphone was nowhere to be find. "Dammit where the hell is it?"

She threw everything in bag and fell down on her knees.

"Are you okay little lady?" a manly voice asked and she looked behind her.

She got up and brushed the dirt of her shorts and brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Yes I'm fine."

"You look lonely." he said and smiled so she could see he was missing teeth's.

"I'm not." she said and grabbed her bag and tried to walk away when he grabbed her arm. "You better let go of me."

"I can show you a good time little girl." He said and his grip on her hardened.

"Do you have a cellphone?" she asked with a smile and he looked at her.

"I do."

"Good." she said and headbutted him in the face then kicked him so he fell on the ground. "Give it to me."

"Are you crazy girl?" he asked and had his hand on his bloody nose.

"Looks like." she said and grabbed his phone that had fell out of his pocket. "Give me your code.

"Hell no!" he said lying there on the ground.

Lucy took up her gun from her bag and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked and took of the safety on her gun. He told her his code and she typed it in. "Next time leave the girl alone."

She walked away and dialed the number she knew like the back of her head.

"Hello?" Jenny asked when she picked up.

"It's me, I need you to text me the address."

"Where are you calling from, this is not your number."

"I lost mine."

"And you got another one?"

"I stole it okay?"

"Lucy, I told you I won't be a part of anything criminal." Jenny said and Lucy sighed.

"Did you ever think hacking into the government database was legal Jen?" she asked while she walked.

"No but they had it coming for what they did to you and those kids but you stole something."

"He was a creep, get of your high horse Jen and send me the address."

"Fine but still don't do it again."

"I won't, give it to me now I don't know how long before this guy reports me."

"I sent you a text, and how will I get in touch with you?"

"I will find a way, I think I know who took my cellphone." Lucy said and hung up, read the text then smashed the phone.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back and will update more often now as I have been having writer's block. So as some of you guessed Damien is Damien Wayne. Thank you all for reading and please tell me what you think!**


	8. Falling inside the black

**Falling inside the black**

.

One-week later Lucy walked into her rented apartment, opened the fridge but then took her gun and turned around to face the person who sat in one of the armchairs.

"How did you found me?" she asked and aimed her gun at him.

"I've known you your entire life Lucy, I know you." Johnny Frost said and held his gun in his hand that rested on his thigh.

"That you have, let me guess Mr. J has sent you to find me?" she asked and put down her gun on the counter. "He said something in the line of you better find her Johnny or I'm going to show you my toys, am I close?"

"Something like that."

"What makes you even work for him?" she asked and got closer to him. "What makes you tick, Frosty?" He looked at her and she smiled at him. "Want to play Frosty?"

"Don't go there Lucy, just get your things and come with me."

"Or what, huh?" she asked and he rose up from the armchair and now she was right in front of him. "You'll spank me?"

"Knock it off Lucy, I mean it!"

"You know you have thoughts about me." she said and licked her lips. "I have seen how you look at me."

"Lucy, stop." he said but she pushed him down in the armchair and sat down in his lap. "Lucy."

"Shh, I won't tell if you don't." she said and pressed her finger to his lips.

She took his hand and put it on her hip so he let go of the gun, then she kissed him. While kissing him she reached for the gun and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" he asked when she pointed the gun at him.

"Go back to daddy and tell him you never found me or I'll show you how dark I can be." He looked at the gun then swallowed. "And don't bother coming back here again, I won't be here."

He cursed at her then got up and out through the door.

"Men are so easy." Lucy said and laughed when she locked the door behind him.

.

Bruce Wayne looked at the screen and then at the phone he was holding in his hand.

"This can't be right." he said and looked at the photo of his old enemy the Joker and his girlfriend Harley Quinn standing together holding a child in their arms.

"So, dad what did you find?" Damien asked when he got into the Bat cave. "Dad are you okay?"

"Why would the girl you like have a photo of the clown and his girlfriend with a baby?" Bruce asked his son and he shrugged.

"I don't know, I have met her twice and once was at a club."

"Can she be that baby?"

Damien squeezed his eyes to see the screen better.

"It's her eyes.

"You are not saying that the Joker and Harley Quinn has a child, right?"

"I don't care if she is the child of them, that doesn't make her as bad as them."

"I'm not hearing you now correctly, those two are criminals that makes her the spawn of evil."

"Really you are going to judge her by her parents?" Damien asked and pulled the cord of the cellphone. "You say what you want, you're not the boss over me."

He got out of the Bat cave and grabbed his jacket then slammed the front door to Wayne Manor.

"Alfred, we have a problem." Bruce said when Alfred came into the Bat cave.

"I heard master Bruce."

.

Lucy walked on the street when a car pulled up beside her and Damien got out of it.

"You." she said and looked down at his hand at her cellphone. "I knew it was you, give it back!"

"I wanted to find out more about you and you refused to let me." Damien said and handed her the cellphone.

"I could kill you for this."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Cause, you are not your parents."

She starred at him and and then turned around and walked away from him.

"Lucy come on, I want to get to know you."

"You looked through my phone, you stole my phone Damien!"

"Borrowed, the term is borrowed."

"Whatever, you went through my privacy!"

"Actually, no I didn't." he said and she turned around to look at him.

"You didn't?"

"No, I had someone else to look as that person knows how to track people."

"You are so weird." Lucy said and laughed at him. "Who does that?"

"A guy who really likes you and don't care who you come from."

"So, you know who my parents are, of course you do." she said and sighed. "Everyone knows the Joker and Harley Quinn the king and queen of Gotham."

"And I still don't care."

"You don't?" she asked and she didn't believe him. "You don't think I'm a psycho or a sociopath?"

"I don't."

"What is wrong with you?"

"We all have parents and some are little more messed up then others." he answered and she smiled at him. "Like my dad is like good and evil blah blah blah."

"Maybe you are a little messed up."

"Maybe I am."

They smiled at each other.

"So you really didn't look at my phone?"

"I really didn't." he answered and she walked to his car. "What are you doing?"

"You get one chance, just one." she answered and opened the car door to the passenger seat.

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter no Joker or Harley in it but they will be in the next one.**


End file.
